Hombre
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: El amor no tiene un sabor dulce que te hacen creer, no es infinitamente maravilloso, no es de un color rosa pastel que te manda por las nubes. Es más bien; tan amargo como un café sin azúcar, tan potente como un tsunami, y de un color rojo tan profundo que te hipnotiza y se entierra en tu piel de manera tal, que no eres capaz de escapar del deseo.


¿Por qué será que el amor siempre es retratado como la octava maravilla del mundo? ¿Como la salvación del mar de problemas de una persona que de ahoga en depresión? ¿Como un relámpago de felicidad que te cae encima con mucho dolor al principio y que de apoco se vuelve alegría chispeante? ¿Por qué el amor no puede ser más honesto sin importar el género o color?

Existe la posibilidad de que el amor sea dulce para algunos, ácido para otros, e insípido para unos pocos. Para Kirishima Eijirō tenía sabor a café; siendo amargó, fuerte y oscuro. El amor es más fuerte que la cafeína porque solo ese sentimiento disfrazado de admiración podía volcar el endurecido corazón de Katsuki Bakugo.

Había sido difícil tener un acercamiento con Katsuki, que es tan arisco cual gato —tal vez esa comparación le llevó a adoptar una gata, que nombró Suki, está gata tenía el mismo carácter de Katsuki, siendo repelente y bruta al contacto, solo mostraba cierto acercamiento al tener hambre o frío—, teniendo un carácter potente, no cualquiera podía acercarse a Katsuki si recibir una explosión en la cara o ser mandado al diablo de la manera más cordial seguido de una firme sentencia de muerte. Katsuki y su peculiaridad iban de la mano, no cualquiera puede enfrentarsele sin ser herido en el proceso. Kirishima le tenía un inmenso respeto a Katsuki, que calzaba en su concepto de masculinidad. Él con mucho esmeró se ganó el mismo respeto que le regalaba a Katsuki; pronto lo consideró su igual, su amigo y actualmente podrían ser lo denominado amantes.

No recordaba con claridad como llegaron a ese trato tan íntimo, tal vez salir tanto juntos los llevo a ello. Pero el consiguió domar a Katsuki y ser considerado "de su propiedad", incluso a veces le denomina "mi esclavo", Katsuki siempre será Katsuki, por ello no ponía ningún "pero" a ese trato que sabía que jamás cambiaría, un trato con el cual encubría una calidez imperceptible.

Eijirō no se imaginaba al lado de otro que no fuera Katsuki, no podía verse con una chica porque son quisquillosas en cuanto tacto pese a lo mucho que las respeta y él algo descuidado para tratarlas: sentía que le gustaba lo tosco del cuerpo masculino. Sin embargo, no podía verse al lado de otro hombre porque sabía que se necesitaba más que músculos para ganarselo, algo que Katsuki le dio. Para él, solo estaba el potente Katsuki Bakugo al que admira y desea con fervor. Intentaba imaginarse a Katsuki al lado de alguien más, solo sentía un amargo enojó y una acidez intolerable en su garganta que pronto se convertían en celos de aquella idea, entendía que Katsuki solo podía tener a su lado a alguien resisten, persistente y muy masoquista; así como él.

En su cabeza, solo habían recuerdos amenos de ellos dos: luchando juntos, estudiando juntos, bromeando, apoyándose mutuamente... Katsuki tenía su manera peculiar de demostrar que alguien o algo le importa, porque estaba rebosante de orgullo, entre ellos tenía los golpes, los insultos y los gritos y ese comentario muy debés en cuando "no eres tan imbécil como los demás". Esa clase de cosas le hacen reír porqué es su peculiar manera de demostrarle cariño.

Katsuki es un borde, nadie lo quiere como amigo y él no quiere a nadie de amistad. Que Eijirō sea insistente y optimista, agregando que no le teme a las amenazas de Katsuki, es algo completamente diferente. Lo trata como a cualquiera y con consideración, no le importaba mucho si lo lástima o lo insulta, llegar a Katsuki debía ser como atravesar un laberinto lleno de trampas y bestias salvajes, aún con eso estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. El premió fue tener el honor de entrar en la vida de Katsuki enlazando algo más fuerte que solo algo fraternal.

De manera impulsiva, se alejaban de los otros sin querer interactuar mucho más allá de su pequeño círculo. Katsuki monopolizo de apoco a Eijirō alejándolo de sus otros amigos al punto de tenerlo solo para él, en cierto momento empezó a temer perder la única persona que le admiraba y respetaba, prefirió atarlo a él que perder aquel lazo que los unía, ese lazo se endureció y le impidió a Eijirō dejarlo. No quería soltarlo nunca. Eijirō era esa clase de persona que le gustaba, esa que le hace sentir que tiene el mundo bajo sus pies y a su vez que controla esas ganas de matar a todo el mundo así sea solo un poco. Lo apoya sin hacerlo sentir humillado o pequeño.

Sentía la egoísta necesidad de hacerlo suyo a como diera lugar, el precio lo valía por completo, esa amistad se intoxicó y ahora está llena de sentimientos revueltos para Katsuki, que es incapaz de admitir abiertamente que se volvió dependiente del balance que sentía junto a Eijirō.

Mordía su labio en medio del feroz beso que tenían, en la oscuridad del cuarto de Kirishima mientras le lanzaba una mirada fiera. No cerraban los ojos como en aquellos cuentos cursis, sino que miraban quien sería el primero en ceder ante el otro. Su contacto no era suave ni dulce, las manos callosas de Kirishima sujetaban su espalda y su nalga derecha, mientras Katsuki se aferraba a la nuca y hombro de Eijirō. Se besaban abriendo sus labios con un movimiento lujurioso sin apartar la mirada del otro, se aferraban al otro sin temor a ser quemados mientras devoraban y mordía la boca opuesta, en ocasiones el filo de los dientes de Eijirō roza los labios agrietados de Katsuki.

El amor erróneamente era pintado de rosa, que es un color fuerte pero dulce, un color que mostraba feminidad, romanticismo y nervios. El amor tenía un color rojo fuego como sus miradas chocando, este color representa el deseo y la sensualidad, y el aroma amargó de la realidad los envolvía, porque sus sentimientos no son puros ni agradables, son intensos y consumidores cual brasas ardientes.

Eijirō no trataba a Katsuki con delicadeza, no era ninguna dama para esperar ese trató, Katsuki era su semejante y por ello su forma de tenerlo debía ser brusca. No fingía inocencia ni desinterés para tenerlo comiendo de su mano, solo era honesto. No era cuidadoso con su contacto, no era delicado, era fiero. Katsuki en el fondo agradecía que no fuera suave, eso sería como un golpe a su orgullo, le gustaba hacerse el difícil y mostrar terquedad y desinterés por su compañero, pero solo a él le permitía tenerlo justo como quería: deseoso de más. El fuerte aroma a nitroglicerina que Eijirō amaba de él, sumado al calor del momento le hacían pensar que el mismo se convertiría en una peligrosa explosión, menos mal y Eijirō es duro.

Mordía y lamía los labios tostados de Eijirō, mientras la malicia en su mirada se potenciaba, con rudeza le arrancó a tirones la franelilla negra mientras aquel beso húmedo se detenía momentáneamente en busca de aire para continuar. Entre ellos no existía algo así como el dominante y el dominado, tenían que respetar el hecho de que los dos son hombres y los dos quieres poseer el cuerpo del otro de la misma manera, por ello tenían una pequeña norma, una norma que valía todo: El primero en caer, recibe el golpe. El primero que sienta las piernas flaquear, que cierre los ojos, que se deje vencer por una oleada de placer, que sienta que no puede más; ese primero, debe rendirse bajo los brazos del triunfador. Katsuki, un mal ganador que se regocija en triunfos pero también es terrible perdedor y odia aceptar el ser vencido; tomaba gustoso y emocionado aquel juego con el único objetivo de ganar y doblegar a Eijirō a su antojo, alimentado ese sadismo que cubría gran parte de su personalidad. Eijirō nunca se echaría para atrás en una batalla y menos si tiene un buen premió, por ello si ganaba presumía su victoria inflando su pecho orgulloso y si perdía aceptaba de buena gana o con cierto temor su derrota. Ambos eran testarudo y competitivos, por ello adoraban esos momentos de lucha sana que tenían.

Sus lenguas exploran la cavidad del otro, mientras sus manos se pasean en los músculos ajenos. Eijirō tenía un fetiche con el masculino cuerpo de Katsuki, que es tan duro y firmé, no tenía piel de seda ni puntos cosquilludos, era magnífica y viril. Katsuki no tenía una belleza peculiar, aquella belleza que las chicas que preferían príncipes encantados repelían algo asustadad y los hombres envidiaban o admiraban, Katsuki era tan hermoso como un guerrero bizarro. Aunque sentía que la palabra sexy encajaba con mayor facilidad en cuanto pensaba en Katsuki, un muy sexy guerrero bizarro.

El choque de sus cuerpos les emocionaba, despertaba un bulto entre sus piernas que de apoco se volvía sensible a la fricción de la tela de sus pantalones y a los toqueteos bajos que repartían. Palabras vulgares llenas de lujuria quedaban ahogadas entre esos besos brutos y jadeos, llenos de torpeza por culpa de los vibrantes espasmos de exitación apesar de la experiencia; no se les pasaba por la cabeza tener calma con los labios opuesto y no temían lastimarse. Ninguno se atrevía a ceder ni perder contacto visual, en algún momento, alguno debía perder la poca cordura que les quedaba y dejarse llevar sería la opción que tomarían.

Eijirō finalmente sentía que sus piernas fallaban, su vista fue nublada en placer. Por mucho que intentaba luchar para que no se notará era más que evidente que caería, no tenía problema en ser el primero en ceder, pero quería llevar a Katsuki al límite si es posible. En este juego cualquiera de los dos podía ganar, todo dependía de la técnica y la respuesta de sus cuerpos. Katsuki sentía esas respuestas de parte de Eijirō, el muy necio se negaba a ser derrotado y como su concepto le dictaba de mantenerse de pie hasta el último momento. Katsuki también aprendió que todo se valía en la guerra y el amor, en este caso era la guerra por ver quién recibirá el amor. Por ello paso su pierna derecha tras las piernas de Eijirō y usando su peso para lograr tirarlo de espaldas a la cama.

Soltó un quejido involuntario, para llevar su mirada a rostro de Katsuki que se burlaba con la mirada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida que ya sabía leer entre líneas.

— Gané — declaró con autosuficiencia mientras relamia sus labios de los cuáles escurría saliva de esa manera que hace que en Eijirō recorra un escalofrío vibrante.

Eijirō admiraba la virilidad y potencia, Katsuki era un hombre hecho y derecho que se ganó mucho más que su respeto, se ganó un sentimiento profundo y entre agridulce, algo tan adictivo como destructivo como una droga de felicidad. Ese era su hombre, la mejor y más fuerte de las drogas con el sabor más agrio de todos.


End file.
